Die wahre Heimat
by Christine82
Summary: xover mit Motiven aus Matrix. Chakotay ist tot und nacheinander verschwinden alle Crewmitglieder der Voyager spurlos.


**Disclaimer: **Nichts hiervon gehört mir.

Die wahre Heimat

Captain Janeway saß alleine in ihrem dunklen Quartier. Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was geschehen war. Wie hatte sie das nur zulassen können? Wie hatte das bloß passieren können? Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Nicht begreifen, dass das wirklich war. Eine unbestreitbare Tatsache. Die Realität.

„Logbuch der U.S.S. Voyager, Captain Janeway. Commander Chakotay ist tot. Nach all diesen Wochen des Kämpfen und Bangens hat die Krankheit ihn schließlich doch besiegt. Sein Tod hinterlässt eine tiefe Kluft. Die Voyager ist von einem unerträglichen Schweigen erfüllt. Eine Stille, die zu ertragen mir beinahe unmöglich erscheint. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich will es nicht glauben. Er ist von uns gegangen. Keiner kann jemals seinen Platz in unseren Herzen einnehmen. Logbucheintrag Ende." Schweigend sah sie aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne. _‚Es tut mir so leid, Chakotay. Ich wollte sie nach Hause bringen. Aber ich habe versagt. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.'_

----------------------------------------

Langsam schlich der Schatten weiter durch die Gänge der U.S.S. Voyager, die in einem dämmrigen Licht lagen. Hin und wieder sah sich die Gestalt nach möglichen Verfolgern um. Doch nicht nur deswegen war sie besorgt. Sie mußte auch gleichzeitig darauf achten, dass kein Crewmitglied sie sah. Im Vorbeigehen warf die Gestalt einen Blick auf eines der Displays. 23 Uhr 16. Sie mußte sich beeilen. Die anderen würden pünktlich sein. Darauf achtend, dass sie sowenig Geräusche, wie möglich verursachte, begann sie zu rennen. Immer wieder warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. Schließlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel: Die Krankenstation. Zischend öffnete sich vor ihr die Tür. Die Krankenstation lag ebenfalls im Halbdunkel. Trotzdem konnte sie erkennen, dass bereits alle da waren und ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarfen.

„Wo bleibst du denn?", fuhr ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mensch sie an. Die Gestalt ignorierte ihn aber vollkommen und wandte sich der einzigen Frau zu.

„Wir müssen sie hier herausholen.", verlangte sie ohne große Umschweife.

„Das kann nicht gut gehen. Wir haben noch nie so viele Personen auf einmal aus der Matrix geholt!", widersprach die Frau mit harscher Stimme.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Wir müssen es riskieren, oder wir können gar keinen von ihnen retten. Keinen Einzigen! Und dafür ist Chakotay nicht gestorben.", hielt die Gestalt dagegen. Ihre Stimme klang entschlossen und allen war klar, dass sie, falls es nötig war, die Crew der Voyager auch alleine aus der Matrix holen würde. Schließlich gab die Frau nach und nickte zustimmend.

„OK, wir holen sie heraus. Aber einer nach dem Anderen. Sorg dafür, dass uns niemand auf die Schliche kommt.", wies sie sie an. „Aber vermeide Tote. Hast du verstanden, B'Elanna?" Die Ingenieurin nickte kurz und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

**Einige Tage später**

Genervt sah Captain Janeway von ihrem Buch auf, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. „Herein." Die Tür glitt auseinander und Seven of Nine betrat das Quartier des Captains. Zischend schloss sich hinter ihr die Tür wieder.

„Was lesen Sie da?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Einen klassischen Liebesroman. Sehr zu empfehlen." Gelangweilt warf Janeway das Buch auf den Tisch neben sich.

„Ich nehme an, dass dieses Buch, wie viele andere auch, nach dem ‚hurt – and – comfort- Prinzip' bzw. dem ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung – Prinzip' aufgebaut ist. Gehe ich richtig?", fragte Seven of Nine eher beiläufig.

„Ja, aber kommen wir zum Thema." Janeway wollte nicht mit Seven über dieses Buch diskutieren. Dazu fehlte ihr im Moment schlichtweg die Geduld. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Sir, mir ist aufgefallen, wie…", begann Seven. Sie wurde jedoch zugleich von Tuvok unterbrochen.

„Tuvok an Captain Janeway." Der Captain der Voyager stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus.

„Janeway hier. Was gibt es?"

„Captain, Ihre Anwesenheit auf der Krankenstation ist dringend erforderlich.", meldete der Chef der Sicherheit.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", Janeways Neugier war geweckt. Tuvok antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Ja, Sir. So könnte man es ausdrücken."

----------------------------------

„Was gibt es?", fragte Captain Janeway schroff, als sie und Seven die Krankenstation betraten. Tuvok, B'Elanna und der Doktor hatten sich im hinteren Bereich um eine der Krankenliegen versammelt. Als der Captain und Seven näher traten konnten sie einen toten Körper erkennen.

„Captain, ich fand diese Leichen heute Morgen im Maschinenraum.", berichtete B'Elanna sofort. Stirn runzelnd betrachtete Janeway den Leichnam.

„Sie sagten „Leichen". Wo ist die andere?" Der Doktor deutete auf die Liege hinter sich.

„Hier, Captain." Er ging zur zweiten Liege. Die Offiziere folgten ihm und betrachteten interessiert den anderen leblosen Körper.

„Wer sind diese Männer? Sie gehören nicht zu unsere Besatzung.", stellte der Captain fest.

„Das nicht. Aber sie sind beide menschlich.", entgegnete der Doktor. „Sie wurden durch gezielte Phaserschüsse in den Rücken getötet."

„Haben Sie eine Identifizierung durch unsere Datenbank probiert?", erkundigte sich Seven of Nine.

„Ja, aber ohne jeglichen Erfolg.", antwortete Tuvok.

„Klingt interessant.", frotzelte Janeway und ging wieder auf die Tür der Krankenstation zu. „Finden Sie soviel wie möglich über unsere beiden Toten heraus. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns im Konferenzraum."

------------------------------------

Genau eine Stunde später hatten sich die Führungsoffiziere der U.S.S. Voyager im Konferenzraum versammelt. Sie alle waren aufgrund des plötzlichen Erscheinens dieser beiden Leichen beunruhigt. Aber Tuvok hatte noch alamierendere Neuigkeiten für sie.

„Nach meinen bisherigen Untersuchungen sind vier Besatzungsmitglieder der Voyager verschwunden.", begann er mit stoischer Ruhe. Erschrocken sahen die anderen Offiziere und der Captain den Chef der Sicherheit an.

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Janeway. Ihr Blick spiegelte Ungläubigkeit wider.

„Lt. Tania Johnson, Fähnrich Irian Jarar, Fähnrich Tr'ihel und Fähnrich Hega Exu verschwanden alle innerhalb der letzten vier Stunden.", fuhr Tuvok mit seinen Ausführungen fort. „In diesem Zeitraum fanden keine Transportervorgänge statt. Es wurden auch keine Shuttles gestartet."

„Wie sieht es mit Raumphänomenen aus?", erkundigte sich Harry Kim.   
„Wir haben keine Phänomene registriert, die für das Verschwinden verantwortlich sein könnten.", entgegnete der Vulkanier.

„Irgendwelche Anzeichen für Eindringlinge?", hackte der Captain nach.

„Die internen Sensoren haben keine Hinweise für Eindringlinge entdecken können.", beantwortete der Lieutenant auch diese Frage. Der Captain wiegte nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her. Diese Angelegenheit fing an sie zu beunruhigen. Zuerst das Auftauchen dieser beiden unbekannten Toten und jetzt das Verschwinden von vier ihrer Leute. Bestand womöglich ein Zusammenhang zwischen diesen Geschehnissen? Plötzlich überkam eine schreckliche Vorahnung den Captain.

„Computer, wie viele Crewmitglieder der U.S.S. Voyager befinden sich im Augenblick nicht an Bord des Schiffes?"

„Es fehlen neun Mannschaftsmitglieder der U.S.S. Voyager.", entgegnete der Computer freundlich. Geschockt sahen sich die Führungsoffiziere der Voyager an.

„Erneute Überprüfung.", forderte Janeway den Computer auf.

„Erneute Überprüfung abgeschlossen.", meldete die Stimme. „Es fehlen zehn Mannschaftsmitglieder der U.S.S. Voyager."

----------------------------------

„Logbuch des Captains. Nachdem inzwischen fünfzehn meiner Besatzungsmitglieder auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden sind, befürchten wir, dass es sich um eine Art Angriff handeln könnte. Die Identität des Angreifers liegt jedoch im Dunkeln. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden verschärft, doch es scheint, als ob nichts Wirkung zeigen würde. Teile meiner Crew verschwinden einfach spurlos. Und ich weiß nicht warum. Diese Ungewissheit treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Wir haben versucht eine Gruppe von Mannschaftsmitgliedern auf die Shuttles zu evakuieren. Aber bereits nach wenigen Minuten empfingen wir keine Lebenszeichen mehr von Ihnen. Egal, was hier auch geschehen mag, wir scheinen ihm nicht entkommen zu können. Logbucheintrag Ende." Seufzend beendete der Captain der Voyager den Logbucheintrag und sah hinüber zur Sicherheitsstation, an der noch vor drei Stunden Tuvok seinen Dienst verrichtet hatte. Doch dann war auch er einfach verschwunden. Janeway kam es vor, als ob sie sich nur eine Sekunde umgedreht hätte und schon wäre Tuvok weg gewesen. Der Captain der Voyager verstand das alles nicht. Wie konnte jemand von einem Moment zum anderen einfach verloren gehen? Es war kein Geräusch zu hören gewesen. Kein Laut. Kein Blitz, der sie vielleicht für einen Augenblick geblendet hätte. Tuvok war kurzerhand verschwunden. So, als ob er nie existiert hätte.

„Computer, wie viele Personen fehlen?", fragte der Captain. Auch wenn sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Sie mußte die Frage stellen. Sie konnte nicht so einfach dasitzen und abwarten, bis auch sie verschwand.

„Es fehlen dreiundzwanzig Crewmitglieder.", gab der Computer bereitwillig Auskunft. Den seelischen Schaden, den er dabei anrichtete interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Bestürzt schloss Janeway die Augen. Noch mal dreizehn mehr. Was geschah hier bloß?

------------------------------

Unruhig warf B'Elanna einen Blick auf die Ingenieure, die versuchten im Maschinenraum mehr oder weniger konzentriert ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Sie alle waren nervös und hatten Angst davor, dass ihnen dasselbe geschehen könnte, wie ihren Kollegen. Nur zu gerne hätte B'Elanna ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Doch mit diesen beiden Sätzen würde sie so viel Schaden anrichten, dass nie wieder etwas in Ordnung kommen würde. Das Risiko von den Agenten entdeckt zu werden war zu groß und genau das würde passieren, wenn sie jetzt ihr Schweigen brach. Sie mußte durchhalten. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es bald zu Ende sein würde. In einer Stunde würde sich niemand mehr an Bord der U.S.S. Voyager befinden.

-----------------------------

Eine unheimliche Stille hatte sich über die Voyager gelegt. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Was hatte man denn auch schon zu bereden gehabt? Man wusste ja nichts. Außer, dass dieses seltsame und unerklärliche Phänomen nicht vor einem selbst Halt machen würde. Tief im Inneren hoffte jeder, dass er nicht der Nächste sein würde, den es traf. Selbst dem Doktor ging es nicht viel besser. Unruhig ging er auf der Krankenstation auf und ab und fragte sich, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Würde auch er verschwinden? Oder würde er am Ende alleine sein? Gefangen auf diesem Schiff? Verdammt dazu eines Tages dem Wohlwollen eines Wesens ausgeliefert zu sein, der die Voyager nur als Schrott ansah und es Stück für Stück auseinander nahm? Bei diesem Gedanken überkam den Doktor eine furchtbare Angst. Er mußte mit dem Captain sprechen. Sofort, bevor es zu spät war. „Doktor an Captain Janeway."

„Hier Janeway.", meldete sich der Captain. Ihre Stimme war gezeichnet von Resignation und Aussichtslosigkeit. „Was gibt es Doktor?"

„Ich muß mit Ihnen sprechen. Würden Sie bitte auf die Krankenstation kommen?"

„Doktor, ich kann die Brücke nicht verlassen. Es ist niemand mehr hier, dem ich das Kommando übertragen könnte."

„Bei allem Respekt, Captain", erwiderte der Doktor. „Das Kommando über was oder wenn?" Am anderen Ende des Kommunikationskanals schwieg der Captain einige Sekunden lang betroffen. Natürlich hatte der Doktor Recht. Schließlich willigte sie ein.

„Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei Ihnen." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Verbindung. Nervös warf der Doktor einen Blick auf die Uhr. Hoffentlich würde es der Captain noch bis in die Krankenstation schaffen.

--------------------------------------------

Zischend öffneten sich die Türen der Krankenstation und der Captain trat ein. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Wo war der Doktor?

„Doktor?", fragte sie laut. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. „Doktor?", wiederholte sie die Frage und warf einen Blick in das Büro. Aber auch hier befand er sich nicht.

„Computer, MHN aktivieren!", befahl Janeway.

„Das Medizinsch-Holographische-Notfallprogramm kann nicht aktiviert werden.", meldete die viel zu ruhige Stimme des Computers. Verwirrt runzelte der Captain die Stirn.

„Warum kann das Programm nicht aktiviert werden?", hakte sie nach. Der Doktor würde doch nicht etwa auch...

„Das Programm ist nicht länger in den Datenbanken der U.S.S. Voyager vorhanden." Ungläubig riss Janeway die Augen auf. Sie hätte alle erwartet, aber sicherlich nicht, dass sogar das Programm de Doktors sich einfach in Luft auflösen würde.

„Wie viele Personen befinden sich im Augenblick noch auf der Voyager?"

„Es befinden sich zwei Personen auf der U.S.S. Voyager.", entgegnete der Computer. Janeway wurde hellhörig.

„Wer?", fragte sie sofort nach.

„Captain Kathryn Janeway und Neelix."

„Wo befindet sich Neelix?"

„Neelix gegenwärtiger Aufenthaltsort ist das Casino." Janeway zögerte keine Sekunde. Kaum hatte der Computer ausgesprochen war sie auch schon auf dem Weg ins Casino. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Nur wenige Sekunden später erreichte sie das Casino. Die Tür glitt auseinander und gewährte ihr Zugang. Erstaunt nahm Janeway zur Kenntnis, dass Neelix bester Laune zu sein schien. Er putzte den Herd und pfiff dabei fröhlich vor sich her. Der Talaxianer schien Janeways Ankunft nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Neelix." Plötzlich wurde dem Captain der Voyager klar, dass Neelix der Schlüssel zu dieser ganzen Sache sein mußte. Er wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Überrascht sah Neelix auf.

„Captain! Was suchen Sie denn noch hier?" Er sah auf die Uhr. „Es wäre doch schon längst Zeit für Sie gewesen."

„Zeit für was?", hakte Janeway verwirrt nach. Doch Neelix antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr ein letztes Mal mit dem Tuch in seiner Hand über die Kochstelle.

„Neelix, was geht hier vor?" Vorsichtig nahm der Talaxianer zwei Töpfe, die noch herumstanden und verstaute sie im Schrank.

„Wissen Sie, Captain, es fiel mir nie leicht jemanden anzulügen, den ich so schätze und bewundere wie Sie und ihre Crew. Auch wenn es zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ist." Langsam platzte dem Captain der Kragen. Über was redete Neelix da?

„Was passiert hier?", fragte sie gefährlich leise.

„Es tut mir leid." Neelixs Blick richtete sich auf einen Punkt hinter Janeway. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Angst wieder. Schnell fuhr der Captain herum. Doch es war nicht zu sehen. Sofort wandte sie sich wieder zu Neelix um. Der Talaxianer aber war verschwunden. Panik ergriff den Captain, als sie sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass sie jetzt vollkommen alleine war. Niemand war mehr bei ihr. Sie würde nie erfahren, was mit ihrer Crew geschehen war. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Herz anfing zu rasen. Das Atmen fiel ihr mit einem Mal unglaublich schwer. Verzweifelt griff sie sich an die Brust und versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Jäh überkam sie das Gefühl zu fallen und in eine merkwürdige Masse einzutauchen. In Todesangst trat sie um sich und versuchte irgendeine Oberfläche zu erreichen. Doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Überall um sie herum herrschte Dunkelheit. Das einzige, was sie fühlen konnte, schien Wasser zu sein und es schien sie vollkommen zu umgeben. Bevor Kathryn Janeway wusste, was ihr geschah überkam sie abermals das Gefühl zu fallen. Sie landete hart auf dem Boden. Janeway versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch das grelle Licht blendete sie zu sehr. Sie hörte viele Stimmen um sich herum und spürte Hände, die sie auf eine Decke hievten und damit abtrockneten. Janeway versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und alles was sie sehen konnte, waren undeutliche Konturen. _‚Was geschieht hier? Wer sind diese Wesen?' _Abermals überfiel Panik den Captain der Voyager. Hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung, dass es sich um einen Angriff handelte am Ende etwa Recht behalten? Schreiend trat sie um sich.

„Captain Janeway, versuchen Sie ruhig zu bleiben! Sie sind in Sicherheit." Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Janeway die Stimme erkannte, die diese Worte zu ihr sprachen. Es war B'Elanna. Endlich gewannen die verschwommenen Figuren an Gestalt. Irgendjemand befahl plötzlich laut: „Janis, bring uns von hier weg!" Wie ein lauter Donner hallten die Worte in Janeways Kopf wieder. Es kam ihr vor, als ob man es Tausende gleichzeitig gebrüllt hätten. Mühevoll zog sie sich an B'Elanna hoch und flüsterte: „Wo?"

„In der Wirklichkeit.", entgegnete B'Elanna langsam. Dann fiel der Captain der Voyager in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

-----------------------------

„Sie sehen nicht gut aus, B'Elanna.", stellte Janeway zynisch fest, als die Klingonin ihr Quartier betrat. Der Captain der Voyager stand in einem alten Kleid, dass man vermutlich aus alten Stoffresten zusammengenäht hatte, vor der winzigen Luke, durch die man einen Blick in das merkwürdige Gewässer werfen konnte. Über ihre Glatze hatte sie eine Strickmütze gezogen.

„Sehen Sie in den Spiegel, Captain.", entgegnete B'Elanna halbherzig.

„Erklären Sie es mir." Janeway drehte sich zu der Ingenieurin um. „Wo sind wir hier? Was ist das? Was ist mit der Voyager?"

„Die Voyager war nur ein Produkt der Matrix.", erklärte B'Elanna ruhig. Sie wusste, dass sich ab jetzt jede weitere Erklärung erübrigen würde. Janeway wusste Bescheid.

„Die Matrix." Janeway erinnerte sich daran. _‚Die Matrix_._'_ Professor Cunningham von der Akademie hatte ihr einmal davon erzählt. Sie hatte ihn damals für verrückt gehalten, als er ihr von seiner Überzeugung berichtete, dass sie alle gar nicht in der Wirklichkeit lebten, sondern in einem computergesteuerten Programm. Einer Realität, die nicht die Realität war. Das war in der Nacht gewesen, in der er verschwand. Niemand hatte je herausgefunden, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie hatte damals nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob er nicht vielleicht doch Recht haben könnte. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn im Laufe der Zeit vergessen. Ihr war das zu dieser Zeit wie die Phantasien eines Verrückten erschienen. _‚Leider kann man nicht erklären, was die Matrix ist.' _Kathryn war es, als ob Cunningham direkt hinter ihr stehen würde und ihr diese Worte zuflüstern würde.

„Nicht erklären", wiederholte sie leise und in Gedanken versunken seine Worte.

„Captain?", fragte B'Elanna verwirrt.

„Was ist die Matrix?"

„Das kann man nicht erklären. Man muß es erleben." Janeway nickte. Welche andere Antwort hätte es geben können, außer dieser?

„Chakotay?", fragte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

„Er gehörte zu uns. Aber… wir konnten ihn nicht retten." B'Elanna senkte den Kopf.

„Wo ist der Rest meiner Crew?"

„Auf anderen Schiffen. Sie sind auf dem Weg in die einzige existierende Stadt. Sie liegt tief im Erdinneren. Dort sind sie in Sicherheit."

Janeway nickte. In Sicherheit. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Stadt im Erdinneren eines Tages ihre Vorstellung von Sicherheit wäre.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Captain?", fragte B'Elanna vorsichtig.

„Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass mein Leben nichts weiter als eine Art Holoprogramm war. Nichts von dem, was wir waren war real. Nichts von dem, was ich war ist real. Ich habe sieben Jahre lang versucht nach Hause zu kommen. Ohne zu ahnen, dass ich gar kein zu Hause habe. Alles, was ich habe ist ein Computerprogramm. Mehr nicht! Wie würden Sie sich fühlen?" Abermals streifte Janeways Blick aus dem Fenster in die Tiefen dieses unheimlichen Gewässers. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das hier war von nun an ihre Heimat.


End file.
